


梦

by seishiro_123



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Snow Man (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seishiro_123/pseuds/seishiro_123
Summary: 很过分的脑洞预警在岩本照的一场梦里，深澤辰哉变成了双性大奶慎入慎入第一次写这种内容……非常非常雷再次提醒慎入完全自我脑补，ooc严重，非常严重Fukka真的被我脑补的太过分了呜呜有人出警……我就马上删总之……对此没有兴趣的朋友请千万不要乱入，如果不慎伤害到您的眼睛……我就也删
Relationships: Iwamoto Hikaru/Fukazawa Tatsuya
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

岩本照醒过来的时候，看到深澤辰哉睡在自己旁边。  
他记忆回笼，在国外演出期间由于沟通错误而导致他俩被分配到了一间房。  
还是个大床房。

不过这已经不是第一次了，反正都是从小一起长大的两个人，而且也不是没有一起在一张床上睡过。  
两个人也就没太在意  
毕竟没想到出道后还能有这样的机会，就当是寻回初心了。

“几点了？”  
这时候从旁边传来一个黏黏糊糊的声音，深澤辰哉显然也是刚醒，说话带着鼻音

岩本照抬头看了一眼表刚想回应深澤辰哉，突然被对方的一阵惊呼吓的完全清醒了。

“怎…怎么了？”  
岩本照直起身，看到深澤辰哉背对着自己把身体缩成一团。  
“身体不舒服？”

“不是……”深澤辰哉仍然蜷在那里，他转过头红着眼睛看着岩本照，但就是不说自己怎么了。  
岩本照当然是担心对方的情况，于是他用力把深澤辰哉的身体翻过来掰开，没想到的是对方穿着白T的胸口处明显鼓起来一大团。  
“这是什么？”岩本照没多想就伸手过去摸。  
一瞬间的触感是一片柔软圆润。

似曾相识的手感，而且又大又挺……

岩本照还没来得及反应，被摸到的深澤辰哉反应更大的推开了岩本照的手，并且一瞬间满脸通红。

诶？！

这如果是整人游戏，也未免太恶劣了，都不知道这是在整谁了。

“这到底怎么回事？”岩本照努力冷静下来，居高临下的看着躺在那里捂着自己胸口的深澤辰哉。

“我怎么知道”深澤辰哉现在是最着急的。

“……让我看看？”沉默几秒，岩本照揪着深澤辰哉T恤的下摆轻声问，其实他现在还不太能接受这种非自然的事，心里还想着是不是对方在跟他开玩笑。

犹豫了一瞬，自己也毫无头绪的深澤辰哉只好点头同意，他现在也属于完全不知道该怎么办的状态，虽然有点别扭，但给照看的话……应该没关系的……

深澤辰哉松开了自己捂在胸部的胳膊，双手摊在两边。  
随着岩本照的手慢慢撩起深澤辰哉的上衣，两人呼吸都越发急促起来。  
白皙的，没有赘肉的腰腹，再往上，渐渐的就显露出了两团白花花的半圆，岩本照横下心直接把T恤完全撩到对方肩膀上面，两团雪白的大奶就这么颤颤巍巍的跳了出来。  
深澤辰哉抖了一下，然后羞耻的用一只胳膊捂住了脸，随着他手臂的动作，一边的大胸被挤压到，形状更加真实，在胸前两团肉的衬托下，锁骨都显得愈发清晰。

岩本照喉咙滚动了一下，这大胸在深澤辰哉身上居然毫无违和感，而且形状颜色都可以说是完美，深粉色的乳尖，不知道是因为接触到空气还是因为正在被盯着看的缘故，正在微微挺立起来。

竟然这么敏感……

深澤辰哉悄悄的看了岩本照一眼，然后被对方的眼神吓到了。  
都是男人，他明白那种眼神的含义。

深澤辰哉被看的羞耻至极，甚至从乳尖到乳晕都开始胀痛起来，他呜咽的一声，下意识的要用另一只手遮挡  
“别动”岩本照抓住深澤辰哉的手，压在对方一侧的耳边。另一只手就这么毫无顾忌的直接摸上了深澤辰哉圆润的胸部。

“呜……照…不要”深澤辰哉挣扎起来，但是挣扎不过

手感又滑又软，好像有魔力一样一旦开始揉弄就完全停不下来。而且岩本照的手已经算是很大了，但竟然还不能完全掌握

感觉到自己下半身开始发热充血起来，岩本照知道自己不妙了。

“照…嗯……照你先停下来，太奇怪了……”深澤辰哉眼眶发热觉得自己就要哭出来了，他明明不爱哭的……  
一个男人突然长出大胸本身就很奇怪了，在加上现在被自己一直以来的好队友这么用力的在揉……  
“嘘…”岩本照完全没有停下来的意思，反而嫌深澤话多，于是他直接俯下身用自己的嘴堵住了深澤辰哉的嘴。

“呜…嗯…”深澤辰哉被舌吻了。

还是被自己团的队长，这个比自己年下的后辈给一边揉胸一边舌吻了。

岩本照湿滑的舌尖毫无顾忌的伸进深澤辰哉的嘴里，在此之前，深澤辰哉明明连同一瓶水都不会跟别人一起喝。

唾液交换，深澤辰哉被迫下意识的吞咽，但还有一部分顺着嘴角流了下来，形成一道水渍。

岩本照亲着深澤辰哉顺手脱下了他挂在肩膀上的T恤，被亲的意识不清的深澤辰哉甚至还乖顺配合的抬起了手。  
把T恤丢到一边，岩本照把手插进深澤辰哉的脑后和腰间，抬起对方转了个身让深澤辰哉压在自己身上继续接吻  
深澤辰哉被亲着脖子和锁骨，胸前的大奶挤压在岩本照的身上，岩本照胸肌一直练的不错，他在用力的时候就会绷紧，一软一硬，白皙与小麦的肤色交织在一起  
现在这种情况，大概随手拍两张照，就是一副色情杂志封面了。

“呜…胸…好疼”大奶被挤压到，居然会这么疼，深澤辰哉一直被迫处于各种从未有过的体验之中，终于忍不住可怜的呻吟出来。

“抱歉抱歉”岩本照不是没有常识的人，而且他也不是故意欺负深澤辰哉的，于是他怀着歉意，稍微挪动了点位置，让深澤辰哉双臂撑在他头两侧位置，这样的姿势下，岩本照顺势就把脸埋在了深澤辰哉胸间，从深澤身上可以闻到他睡前涂的祖马龙身体乳的淡淡香气，甜甜腻腻，让人脑子发热。他一边伸手揉弄一边亲吻着中间位置那道深沟。

“啊！不要…”深澤辰哉激烈反抗起来，想要从岩本照身上离开。

“怎么了？不舒服吗”岩本照可怜兮兮的问，仿佛被强制亲奶的对方才是个渣。

深澤辰哉躺在床上腰抖个不停，胸前两团白皙的软肉上满是岩本照留下的红色指印和青红色吻痕  
“呜……照……”深澤辰哉不知道为什么会变成这样，他脑子乱成一团，除了叫岩本照的名字之外完全说不出来其他的话

“没事的，交给我好吗”岩本照一边亲深澤的侧脸一边安慰他，同时他话锋一转，突然在深澤辰哉耳边轻轻的问“你上边，长了这么大的胸出来，那……下面呢？”

听到这话的深澤辰哉惊的抖了一下，随后开始快速摇头说不知道，连眼泪都不自觉的流了下来

“我来帮你看看…好吗？”  
岩本照说着，轻松脱下了深澤辰哉的居家短裤，露出了里面的棉质三角裤。深澤辰哉刚刚一直被爱抚亲吻，其实下半身也已经半硬了。

看着这个样子，岩本照也稍稍安心，起码对方不是完全的排斥。

他轻轻褪下深澤辰哉的内裤，然后分开了对方的双腿。

“呜…不要…”  
无论深澤辰哉说什么，都已经晚了。

果然，在深澤辰哉的下体处多了一条粉嫩的细缝，微微鼓胀的地方闭的紧紧的，随着岩本照手摸上去。深澤辰哉再次开始挣扎着要推开他。

眼泪又不自觉的留下来，深澤辰哉从来不知道，自己有一天竟然会体验到这种事

“没事的，fukka，没事的”岩本照嘴上说着安慰的话，但动作完全没有停下，他把深澤辰哉一边的整个乳尖连同乳晕一起含进嘴里，吮吸挑逗，同时手指分开了那处紧闭的地方，中指沿着穴口上下抚摸，仅仅入口处就已经能感受到又滑又嫩的触感，那个地方其实已经微微湿润了。

“呜嗯…别摸…照…不要…”一种不知名的害怕笼罩着深澤辰哉。比起被岩本照压在身下乱摸，他更害怕的是从自己身体里涌起的陌生快感，他能感觉到一股热流从身体内部流出，流到那个正在被抚摸的地方。  
即使想要紧闭双腿，也只会被两腿之间的岩本照挡住，转而夹紧对方的腰。

感受到指尖的越来越多的湿意，岩本照没再犹豫，而是直接将中指慢慢捅了进去，没有进入多少，就感受到入口变得紧窄，边缘处摸到一层软软的地方。

同时深澤辰哉也难受的绞紧了那里

“你居然连处女膜都有”岩本照意外  
也是，刚刚变成这种奇怪的体质就被岩本照发现了，这种情况，真的可以说是在破处了

“呜…我不知道”深澤辰哉抖个不停，思绪更加混乱

岩本照虽然没跟处做过，但该温柔的时候还是很懂事的。  
他慢慢增加手指帮深澤适应。

“好涨…呜…”  
“乖，再放松一点，马上就会舒服了”  
深澤辰哉此时的抱怨都可以视为情趣。  
岩本照等三根手指都能进入后，就开始加快抽插速度。  
一瞬间深澤辰哉无法适应，呻吟声拔高了许多。

想到这里是酒店，有可能会被隔壁听到声音，深澤辰哉马上咬紧嘴唇，把脸埋进胳膊里。

初次被插入的阴道敏感至极，深澤辰哉水流的越来越多，咬紧嘴唇也止不住喉咙里发出的呻吟。  
岩本照感觉到深澤辰哉内里收缩的厉害，决定再多送点服务，于是他另一只手摸到阴道口上方的小肉豆开始揉弄摩擦起来

“啊！不要不要……呜”  
被摸到的地方又酸又麻，伴随着一种尖锐的快感，分不清是难受还是舒服，深澤辰哉只知道自己一直在流水

岩本照手指修长有力，指节很粗，深澤辰哉竟然真的感觉越来越舒服起来。

同时，手指间滑嫩的触感也让岩本照心猿意马起来。他虽然很想马上换上自己更粗的地方插进去，但还是决定先让深澤辰哉高潮一次再说。  
好在深澤辰哉没有坚持太久，被手指插入阴道同时又被玩弄阴蒂让他很快就夹紧双腿高潮了。

岩本照抽出手指，指尖带着粘稠的丝线，同时一大滩水渍流了出来，深澤辰哉腿间湿了一大片

“呜……”深澤辰哉双目失神的剧烈呼吸着，穴口处仍在不断痉挛张合，腰也一直在抖。

岩本照拉下自己的裤子，他下半身早已经挺立起来，硬到快要爆炸了。  
没有犹豫，他直接捅了进去

深澤辰哉睁大眼睛尖叫了一声。难受的揪紧了床单，同时生理泪水也从眼眶再次流出来。  
刚刚高潮的余韵还没结束就马上被再次填满，深澤辰哉不受控制的又流出一股水液

“好大…疼…”深澤辰哉下意识的小声说

三根手指确实没法跟岩本照的下身相比。岩本照勉强插进去后就被肉穴紧紧咬住，难以活动

无奈，岩本照只好开始揉弄深澤胸部帮他放松，转移注意力。

手下的白软的大胸被他不断玩弄，揉成不同形状。

上下敏感的地方都被侵犯者  
深澤辰哉带着哭腔呻吟起来，他下意识的伸手握住岩本照的手腕想要阻止对方揉自己的胸，但也仅仅是握住了而已，没有再进一步的推拒。

岩本照慢慢抽动下半身，很快进出再次变的顺畅起来，一时间水声和压抑不住的呻吟蔓延在房间内

再也抑制不住，岩本照掐着深澤辰哉的大腿开始专心快速的抽插起来。随着用力抽插，处女膜被完全捣开，流出的水里带了一丝淡淡的粉红色。

对于第一次来讲，岩本照还是有些粗暴了。

好在，血也只是流出了那么一点点，深澤辰哉甚至都没感觉到什么痛感。比起痛感，更多的是被填满的涨热感。

还有不断被摩擦内壁的快感。

感受到深澤辰哉的肉道像是一张嘴一样一直在不断收缩吮吸，岩本照不禁加快了速度。

随着岩本照打桩机一样的快速动作，深澤辰哉被干的胸前的大奶像波浪一样随着动作不断起伏颤动。

“呜…照…不要这么快…嗯”  
深澤辰哉哭的厉害，岩本照抽插的又快又用力，深澤辰哉腰部酸疼起来。

岩本照知道深澤大概是不太舒服，于是伸手从床头拽过来一个软枕垫在他的腰后。

腰被垫高，抽插角度发生了些改变，随着岩本照的一次用力，顶到了一处略有弹性的软肉，深澤辰哉反应剧烈。他捂住肚子尖叫着想要岩本照退出去

“怎么了，怎么了？”岩本照被对方的反应也吓了一跳

【我插到什么地方了吗？】岩本照这么想着突然意识到什么。

他再次插到底，阴茎前端碰到了刚刚那处地方。

“照……不要”深澤辰哉果然再次推拒起来，被顶到那里他显然是难受的，但是内壁在不停收缩，可见也不全是难受。

“fukka，我是不是要插到你子宫了”岩本照在他耳边小声的问

28年以来都是正常男性的深澤辰哉慌乱起来，不断的摇头说自己不知道

“既然你不知道的话，那我再试试吧”岩本照故意欺负深澤辰哉“我插进去，大概就能知道是不是了”

“不行…”深澤辰哉害怕的眼泪直流“照…怎么可以这样，呜”

每次听到深澤辰哉喊自己的名字，岩本照其实都觉得很撩人。明明是已经听惯的称呼，但在这种时候，真的很有情趣。  
“再多叫我名字两声”岩本照亲咬着深澤辰哉的大胸含糊不清的说着“那样的话我就慢慢插进去”

“呜…照…”深澤辰哉声音软的不成样子，他了解岩本照，岩本一定会插进他的子宫里

正如深澤辰哉所想，岩本照开始慢慢顶弄那个带有小口的地方，顶端试着慢慢扩大那里插进去。

被顶弄宫颈的感觉酸麻不已，但又有种极致的快感，深澤辰哉感觉自己要疯了，他不受控制，水流的更多

终于在岩本照的顶弄下，那个本来就充满弹力的地方软软的含住了岩本照性器的头部，岩本照一下子完全插了进去。

深澤辰哉双腿紧紧缠着岩本照的腰，被插到底后就再次高潮了。

堪比潮吹的水量冲刷着岩本照的性器，而且深澤辰哉高潮时不断收缩的肉道也夹的岩本照十分舒爽，于是他也不再忍耐而是抽插几下之后直接内射的进去，灌满了深澤辰哉的子宫。

“呜…”仍在高潮余韵中被内射的深澤辰哉下意识的呻吟出声，身体一抖一抖的。

岩本照抽出性器，带出了大量的透明水渍，但刚刚射进去的精液因为太深，而没有出来。

“怎么可以射进去……”深澤辰哉大脑一片混乱  
明明是初次，就被玩弄的这么过分，被插子宫还被内射

万一……

深澤辰哉不敢再想下去

岩本照当然没想到这一层，他只是独占欲作祟，一定要把自己的痕迹留在对方最深处而已。

休息了几分钟后，岩本照回复活力。拉开深澤辰哉的腿根再次操了进去……

岩本照醒过来，看到背对着自己仍在睡梦中的深澤辰哉，穿着同样的白T。  
迷迷糊糊间他把手伸过去，把对方抱到怀里，同时手掌伸进了深澤辰哉衣服里去摸的他的胸。  
只摸到了一片平坦。

不清醒的岩本照疑惑的自言自语道“诶？胸怎么平了？”

深澤辰哉被摸的醒过来。一下子满脸通红的推开了岩本照。

“照，你睡糊涂了，把我当成什么人了吗”深澤辰哉说着，慢慢把自己被掀起的T恤拉回去。  
没想到一直很稳重的队友也会睡的这么迷糊，还有可能做了春梦。

因为他明显感觉到了被抱在怀里时，顶着自己的……

“抱歉！fukka”岩本照终于清醒过来。意识自己刚刚做了一个荒唐的梦，他也顿时手足无措起来。

“没事”深澤辰哉清了一下喉咙回应道。他只当对方是不好意思，他跟照虽然关系很好，但晨勃这种事还是尴尬的。

“那什么。我要再躺会儿，你先去洗漱吧，一会儿还要赶飞机回日本”

岩本照点点头，马上钻进洗手间

梦里的内容荒唐却又十分真实，手上仿佛还残留着柔嫩的触感。  
在此之前，他一直视深澤辰哉为自己的好友，好同事而已。

【糟糕啊…】  
岩本照看着自己一时难以消下去的硬挺部位。

真的大事不妙了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 慎入……

2

深澤辰哉站在浴室里脑子一片混乱，今天是排练新单舞蹈的日子，他像往常一样早早学会后就跑回休息室歇着了。  
迷迷糊糊间竟然睡着了，当他醒过来的时候，感觉到胸前有点不太对劲

伸手摸了一下，发现竟多了两团肉

他马上跑到浴室里，对着镜子拉开自己的运动服的拉链，随着衣服敞开，两团雪白的巨乳跳了出来。

【这到底是怎么回事？？】

深澤辰哉设想了无数种可能性，但都没法解释他为什么突然会变成这样。

这时候，突然有人推门而入，深澤辰哉马上拉好衣服背对过去。

“Fukka，你也在啊”进来的人是岩本照，排练告一段落，他进来洗澡。  
浴室本身就可以容纳2-3人一起。大家都是男人，平时排练结束后一起洗澡也是很平常的事。

但今天……

“你怎么了？”岩本照察觉到深澤辰哉的样子有点奇怪，一直在背对着自己。

“没…没什么”深澤辰哉尽量让自己声音平缓，但必然骗不过岩本照

“你可不像是没事的样子，怎么一直拽着衣服？哪里不舒服吗？”

岩本照说着伸手过去强硬的拽住深澤辰哉，他怕深澤是哪里受伤了但是忍耐不讲。

岩本照把深澤辰哉的双手固定在墙上，然后拉开了他的运动服拉链

“啊！不要”  
虽然这么说着，但一切已经晚了，两团白皙柔软的大奶被展示在岩本照面前。

“Fukka，这到底是怎么回事……”岩本照也是懵了

“我不知道……”深澤辰哉说话声音都在抖“照，帮帮我……”

当深澤辰哉被扒光衣服压在浴室的玻璃门上时，他才终于意识到

岩本照所谓的“帮”，竟然是这样

热水从头顶的花洒里降下来，浴室里一瞬间被蒸气填满。

大胸被迫被压在玻璃上，形成两个圆圆的痕迹

“呜…好凉…”  
深澤辰哉脱口而出

“马上就会热起来了”岩本照说出这种经典台词，然后开始从身后亲吻深澤辰哉的脖子，肩膀  
同时，一只手也不老实的从深澤辰哉的肚子往下摸，直到双腿之间……

“呜，照……不要……”

即使夹紧双腿也于事无补，岩本照的手还是摸到了那处之前从没有过的细缝，就着热水直接沿着边缘揉弄起来。

一瞬间奇怪的感觉传遍全身，深澤辰哉一边叫岩本照住手一边挣扎起来。

但仿佛是受到了浴室里朦胧的水蒸气的影响，深澤辰哉的脑子也逐渐不清醒，直到岩本照抱着他一直走到浴缸里。  
深澤辰哉跪坐在岩本照的腿上，热水没过两人下半身，岩本照一边把脸埋在他的胸上亲吻，一边手指悄悄的往下摸……

那个本该不属于男性身体的肉穴被一根手指插入了，深澤辰哉受不了的呻吟了一声。  
很快手指就增加到两根，在里面灵活运动起来。  
被撑开，被触摸的感觉实在过于奇怪

与其说奇怪，不如说是一种未知酸麻感，深澤辰哉想合上腿，但被岩本照挡住，只能被迫张开肉穴供他玩弄

有热流涌出，岩本照抽出手指，发现从指间到手掌都沾满了透明的粘稠液体。  
“光是用手指而已，你就流了好多水啊，Fukka”

“呜…照……”深澤辰哉不知道该怎么反应，这一切都进行的太快。他脑子还是懵的

岩本照没再犹豫，直接摆好姿势插了进去，一瞬间被填满到最深处，深澤辰哉痉挛着尖叫了一声，热水被动作牵引着溅出浴缸外，重重落在地上。

“啧，怎么这么顺畅就全插进去了，你难道不是第一次？”独占欲作祟，岩本照问出了口。

他当然不是什么处女爱好者，只是深澤辰哉情况特殊，明明刚刚才长出这样的器官，不应该就已经被男人做过了吧。

“我…呜…我不知道”深澤辰哉摇着头，被人按着腿插入，羞耻感，无力感淹没了他，明明是自己的身体却完全不受自己控制，只能任由身上人不断顶入到最深处，顶开每一道褶皱，摩擦每一处表面。

酥麻涨热的快感不断在身体里累积，深澤辰哉不知所措的推拒着岩本照的肩膀。却只能换来身上人更过分的对待  
不断被顶到最深处，深澤辰哉感觉自己身体内有一处地方每次被触碰到时都麻的难受，甚至不知道这种感觉是不是舒服。  
“不要…碰那里…呜…”本能之下，深澤辰哉只想逃离，潜意识里觉得不能被插入那个地方。  
但岩本照不管不顾的仍是在用力顶撞着。酥麻的感觉越来越强，直到再也承受不了，深澤辰哉呻吟出声，肉穴被插的高潮了，从宫腔里涌出一大股粘腻的液体，同时一直被顶到地方也羞耻的张开了一个圆形的小口。

岩本照直接插了进去。

深澤辰哉眼神涣散，哽咽的叫了一声，从小腹到双腿都在痉挛。

“出去……照，那里真的不行…啊…”  
“宫颈是这么容易就会被操开的吗”岩本照疑惑“告诉我，你不会真的已经被人插过子宫了吧”

“我没有……”深澤辰哉委屈的要命，不知道为什么，今天的岩本照要这么过分的对待他。

随着岩本照不断插入子宫里顶弄，深澤辰哉能听到自己喉咙中发出的呻吟声。哽咽中还带着一丝甜腻，显得既羞耻又放荡。

深澤辰哉又羞又耻，但岩本照显然不会轻易放过他，他似乎还挺喜欢深澤白嫩丰满的屁股，双手抚在上面不断揉捏抚摸，从臀尖到股沟，再到臀肉与大腿根相连处的凹陷都被重重摸过一遍。

同时岩本照的嘴也不老实，他叼住深澤辰哉的乳尖开始吮吸舔咬起来。

深澤辰哉全身上下都被岩本照玩了个遍，他全身发烫，白皙的肤色中透出一丝粉红。

岩本照的动作也越来越快，每一下都直直深入到子宫里，深澤辰哉能感觉到从身体深处涌出的湿滑液体正不断流出，一切都混乱不堪，随着每一次触碰都发出扰人的粘腻水声。  
他身体也接近所能承受的极限，呻吟声越来越大，腰部微微抽搐起来，肉穴时轻时重的吮吸着岩本照的性器，同时在不断痉挛，终于，随着深澤辰哉一声拔高的呻吟，透明中带着乳白色的液体大量潮喷出来，宫颈的那道小口死死咬住岩本照性器的头部，整个肉穴从轻微的痉挛转变成疯狂痉挛。

岩本照被按摩的很舒服，也就顺势更加深入的往里一顶，之后射了进去。  
在高潮的同时被内射，深澤辰哉舒服到颤抖着又小小的高潮了一次。

但随着理智的回笼，深澤辰哉开始无措起来

他和照都干了什么……  
而且……还被内射了…被射了好多…

似乎看出了深澤辰哉现在的想法，岩本照笑着凑近他的耳边

“不用迟疑，我知道的，你喜欢被欺负，无论是综艺时，还是…现在”

“因为，现在是在你的梦里啊”

深澤辰哉猛的醒过来，听到岩本照正在叫自己

“Fukka，你居然睡着了”岩本照说着要过去拍深澤的肩“排练都结束了……”

“不要！”深澤辰哉红着眼睛挥开岩本照的手“照，笨蛋”

“诶？”

这一幕被刚刚走进来的Raul和渡边正好看到，两个儿童欢呼着岩本照居然被Fukka讨厌了，太阳从西边出来了。

岩本照疑惑的挠了挠头。

今天的他好冤枉啊。

Tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> 暂定一发完，但可能会有后续，如果某天又想继续开这辆破车的话……


End file.
